


Chernobyl in Space

by Idle_Hans



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: This is what you get if you strip out the oh-so-dated 'contemporary environmental relevance' aspect of the one ecological headache we humans actually stepped up to tackle.
Kudos: 4





	Chernobyl in Space

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a modified excerpt from the screenplay by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn for **_Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_**. Deleted original material is shown in strikethrough. Added material is underlined.
> 
> * * *

SPOCK: Good morning. Two months ago a Federation starship monitored an explosion on the Klingon moon Praxis. We believe it was caused by over-mining and insufficient safety precautions. ~~The moon's decimation means a deadly pollution of their ozone. They will have depleted their supply of oxygen in approximately fifty Earth years.~~ The moon's destruction means the Klingon homeworld now exists at the centre of a debris cloud — one which has already begun to collapse. The planet will be subjected to near continuous bombardment for the forseeable future.

ATTENDEE: (aside) That's not in any of the data I saw.

SPOCK: Planetary defense systems are adequate to the challenge at this time, but due ~~Due~~ to their enormous military budget, the Klingon economy does not have the resources with which to combat this catastrophe long term. Last month, at the behest of the Vulcan Ambassador I opened a dialogue with Gorkon, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. He proposes to commence negotiations at once.

ADMIRAL CARTWRIGHT: Negotiations for what?

SPOCK: Peace. The dismantling of our space stations and starbases along the Neutral Zone, an end to almost seventy years of unremitting hostility, which the Klingons can no longer afford.


End file.
